Compute devices may be connected to several peripheral devices. Many of these devices, including devices which implement a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, are foregoing the wired connection in favor of devices that reduce the clutter through limiting the use of wired connections. Throughout normal use of an average compute device, users may place their compute devices in a sleep mode periodically throughout the day. In addition, the compute device may implement a power saving setting that periodically puts the compute device to sleep after a period of inactivity.
When the compute device wakes up from the sleep state, the compute device reconnects to the USB devices, which may require enumerating the various USB devices. The process of enumerating the various USB devices may take several seconds and impede the use of the USB devices right away. The effect can be compounded when a USB hub is used to further connect multiple USB differences.